


Ashes to Ashes

by artificiallifecreator



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Necromany, Gen, More tags to come once I’m off mobile, Tim’s trauma conga line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator
Summary: In the aftermath of Widower’s attack in Iraq, Tim and Pru go the Cradle’s coroner’s office to see Z and Owens one last time.Except Z and Owens don’t stay dead.
Relationships: Tam Fox & Prudence Wood, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Prudence Wood, Tim Drake & Tam Fox
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Ashes to Ashes

_In the Cradle, after Tim’s woken up from his emergency splenectomy_

Tim and Pru let themselves into the ... medical examiner’s office.

The ME themselves bows and excuses themselves.

Leaving Tim and Pru alone with ....

Tim swallows and approaches the. the tables.

Pru takes a step, another step away from the door but stops.

Tim reaches—drops his hand to ... to the table on which Z rests, and exhales heavily. “Person Number Six.” He turns to Owens, hand brushing that table as he indicates ... Owens. “And Person Number Seven who I care for and.” He sighs. “Who is now—” Tim takes a deep breath. Swallows. Whispers, “Gone.”

Grief washes over him; a wave so crippling his knees wobble, so overwhelming and crushing that collapsing to the tile floor would be a relief.

It’s then that Owens yawns and rolls over, drawing the edge of his _body bag_ over his shoulder, and also falling right off the table.

Tim doesn’t scream, but he’s also suddenly in Pru’s arms, incision aching, and Pru’s clutching him.

Z croaks, “Owens, keep it down.“

Pru draws Tim ever closer.

“What the fuck,” Tim whispers. “What the fuck.”

Owens groans and grumbles something, flopping on the spot and presumably trying to untangle himself.

“What the fuck,” Tim whispers.

Z grumbles himself, and heaves himself to sitting, _body bag_ gathering around his waist. He opens bleary eyes and looks around.

“What the fuck.”

Z frowns, fully awake now, and looks at Pru and Tim.

Pru angles Tim just a bit closer to the door.

“What the fuck,” Tim whispers.

“We _died_ ,” says Z.

Pru nods.

“We were _dead_.”

Pru stiffens and slashes a line across her throat.

Z ... “Owens, quit goofing around.” He takes a deep breath. Then, “What the fuck.”


End file.
